The Lost Boys (episode)
The Lost Boys is the twenty-third episode of NCIS Season Twelve and also the 281st episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis In the aftermath of the previous episode, the NCIS team continue to find associates of the international terrorist group, the Calling with the team discovering that the Calling are not only recruiting young children and teenagers through the Internet but that the group itself is also purchasing S-bombs off the black market. As such, the case turns into a global effort, bringing NCIS into contact with various federal agencies all over the world while NCIS itself later suffers a huge tragedy when one of their own is killed in a blast while Gibbs, having been left haunted by his failure to help Bradley Simek attempts to help Luke Harris, a young, vulnerable teenager from falling victim to the Calling. Prologue The episode opens with a recap of what happened in the previous episode and ends with NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo looking on, horrified in the aftermath of an explosion that has left DiNozzo's boss, fellow NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs badly wounded and also killed Bradley Simek, the teenager who triggered the explosion with a bomb while numerous sirens and alarms are heard blaring in the background. A few hours later, the bus has been sealed off and processed. The first photograph shows Bradley Simek's sneaker along with a bag, both of which are covered in rubble and dirt. The second photograph is that of Simek himself who lies on a stretcher inside a body bag, dead, his face and body both badly burnt beyond any recognition due to the impact of the blast. Simek's left eye is half open but staring at nothing while his clothes have been ripped to pieces. The third photograph shows the inside of the bus and the devastating impact with the area itself having been reduced to a blackened shell laced with carnage and death. Among the wreckage is a child's stroller. NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee finally finishes taking the photos and looks up, obviously taken aback or maybe even overwhelmed by what's happened. Outside as numerous people look off from behind the yellow tape, McGee's colleague, NCIS Probationary Agent Eleanor Bishop carrying a camera of her own enters the bus. She then stops to examine the damage for herself while McGee resumes taking photographs. "Ten minutes?", she says. "What?", McGee wonders, puzzled. Bishop states that that's what McGee was thinking of, right? She also states that ten minutes earlier and they could have stopped Simek from ever leaving his house and that none of this would have ever happened. "I was thinking five", McGee says as he takes a photograph showing a bag and book that have been ruined by the force of the explosion. Bishop remarks that the hospital listed all other injuries as minor and that it could have been worse. "Sixteen year old kid blows himself up on a bus and it could have been worse", McGee says, his voice laced with disgust and anger. He then shakes his head, obviously in disbelief. Meanwhile, helicopters are heard overheard. "Yeah", Bishop whispers. Outside, the whole area surrounding the bus has been completely and utterly sealed off with tape and a temporary board as people standing both look at the scene, curious. DiNozzo arrives back, informing Gibbs that Simek's mother has been notified with DiNozzo wondering if he was being straight with Gibbs. "Who?", Gibbs wonders. "The kid. Simek", DiNozzo says before reminding Gibbs of the fact that Simek told Gibbs that he didn't kill Ensign Janine Wilt before wondering if they believe him. As they head for the pavement, Gibbs remarks that some sick bastard on the other end of a computer is putting ideas in a kid's head and wonders DiNozzo knows how to get a hold of that guy. "Dorney's into it with Cyber", DiNozzo calls. Gibbs snaps that he wants a full report ASAP. "Roger that", DiNozzo says before joining a Virginia State Trooper who's busy talking to some people. Gibbs then looks at NCIS Medical Examiner, Dr. Donald Mallard who tells Gibbs that Simek's right arm was obliterated when he detonated the bomb and that the rest of Simek's mutilated body ended up inside the center of the bus. Ducky then states that Simek was convinced and in all of this that there was dignity in his martyrdom. "Let's get him out of here", Gibbs says, turning away. Ducky then spots something and realizes that that's strange. "What?", Gibbs asks. Ducky states that it's strange and then points out the marks on Simek's left arm with Ducky stating that he originally listed them as burns but upon closer inspection, they appear to be in a pattern. "A tattoo?", Gibbs says. "Possibly", Ducky agrees. He then states that the design is familiar. Gibbs looks up to see DiNozzo ordering a young woman who's busy taking photographs of the scene to go back after behind the tape As DiNozzo snaps that it's not a suggestion, Gibbs stops upon seeing a young boy of Arabian descent behind the tape. Gibbs then moves forward but the kid, stunned takes off. DiNozzo then continues telling the woman that it's a crime scene which means do not cross and that she should follow instructions. As this happens, Gibbs takes off, ducking under the tape before giving chase. Spurred on, DiNozzo follows. Gibbs eventually arrives out onto the road to find that the kid has completely disappeared. DiNozzo then joins Gibbs, wondering what happened and if Gibbs saw something. It then cuts to Gibbs who remarks that he doesn't know while DiNozzo looks on, puzzled. Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four Act Five In the Squadroom, as ZNN brings the latest on the explosion that happened less than 40 minutes ago at the Hotel Al Maha in downtown Cairo, DiNozzo's at his desk, talking to someone on the phone while wagging a pen back and forth in his right hand as he tells the person on the other end of the line that he needs them to call him as soon as they know his status. As this happens, the elevator bell is heard in the background. DiNozzo then thanks the person before hanging up and he asks Bishop if there's anything. Covering the main area of the phone with her left hand, Bishop remarks that she's on hold again. Major Events *It's revealed that four months have passed since the events in The Enemy Within (episode). *Ned Dorneget dies after getting caught in an explosion. *Dorneget's mother, CIA officer Joanna Teague is introduced for the first time. Trivia *The song that plays leading up to the explosion at the hotel that fatally wounds Ned Dorneget is Imagine Dragons- Friction. *This episode also displays the same type of font that was previously used in NCIS's parent series, JAG. Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast de:Verlorene Jungs Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 12 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Gina Lucita Monreal Category:NCIS Episodes directed by James Whitmore, Jr. Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Ned Dorneget Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Agah Bayar Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Sarah Goode Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Layna Korkmaz Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Adem Korkmaz Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Joanna Teague Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Matthew Rousseau Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Sadiq Samar Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Luke Harris Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Colette Girard Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Marco Sali